Love Conquers All
by mrsdeanambrose
Summary: Lily Abbott is new to the WWE. She is the new costume designer for the divas. When she finds out that her ex boyfriend who she loved so much works for the WWE, will she quit or stay to see if they can work things out again. Multiple pairings and OC's - Roman Reigns/OC - Dean Ambrose/OC & Seth Rollins/OC and other Superstars/Pairings.
1. Chapter One: Lily Abbott

Here's another story I'm working on.

Enjoy. I do not own any wwe superstars or divas.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon does.

Summary: Lily Abbott is new to the WWE. She is the new costume designer for the divas. When she finds out that her ex boyfriend who she loved so much works for the WWE, will she quit or stay to see if they can work things out again.

Lily Pov:

I step through the wwe headquarters and made my way to see Mister McMahon. I won't lie, I'm nervous. This is pretty huge step for my career. I knock the door and someone told me to come in. I walk inside and saw Mister Mcmahon, along with his daughter Stephanie McMahon and her husband Paul Levesque.

"Hello Lily. Thank you for coming to see us." Vince said and I shook his head.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been." Stephanie asked and hug me.

"I've been good Stephanie. How are you and your kids doing?" I asked

"We have a been wonderful thank you." She said and hug her husband.

"We all ask you to come because we want you to work for our company, Lily." Vince said

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" I asked

"Yes. We have see your designs and we think you should make costume designs for the divas and maybe sometimes for the men." He said. I couldn't believe this was happening. I never in a million years would ever think to be working for the WWE.

"So would you like to work for us?" He asked

"Yes. Yes of course Sir." I said and shook his head, "I will not let you down." I said

"Great. You will start work next Monday night."

* * *

"Can you believe it Dad. I'm gonna be working for The WWE."

"Oh. Well that's nice honey. Can't you do something besides that though."

"Dad you know I have always wanted to work for The WWE. It's been my dream."

"Yeah your dream is to be a fashion designer. You can't be a fashion designer if your working for THE WWC."

"It's the WWE father." I said

"Look your mother is home, I will talk with you later." She said

"Wait can I speak with.." Suddenly there was dial tone. "Mom." I said and hung up my phone. I love my Dad. Sometimes. I wish he would except my job. My Dad said when I was old enough to make it on my own he wanted me to be part of the family buisness but I couldn't except that. I didn't wanna work along with my father in some office building being his secetary. I went to the bathroom and drew a bath with bubbles of course. Once I was in the tub i turn my i-pod on and I just relax.

_'So empty, can't feel no more. As I'm left with my tears on the floor. Wait for my heart to mend, but you keep tearing a whole. Inside I am so lost, in the middle of my heart, it's a battle feild of love, I'd been fighting for to long. And now I'm shattered. From your chipping my heart, can't take it until it brokes, oh now it hurts. Felt it slip from your hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered. I'm so shattered  
Can't believe you left me, I'm so shattered. so shattered  
Can't believe, you left me, ah. __So shattered. __Can't believe, you left me, I'm so shattered. __I'm shattered, cut from with-inside, oh_

I stop my i-pod and threw it against my door. I wipe my tears away. I have never been an emotionally person but when someone who loved so much breaks your heart into a million pieces, you began to feel lost and that how I felt when the love of my life left me. Yeah, left me to go do some stupid football stuff. I have never been the same since he left. I had other boyfriends but they either cheat on me or just break up with me. I have been seeing a counslor for a while now. It has been helping a bit. I just hope I never have to see the love of my life ever again.

* * *

Monday Night Raw:

"Lily these look fantasic." Nikki Bella said

"I agree with my sister. The pink with the red is beautiful."

"I'm glad you girls love them. Now go kick some ass ladies." I said and watch them walk away. My first day on the job has been amazing. Everyone was so nice to me. I even got to meet Kane, who everyone said was an ass and very scary but he was sweet and such a friendly guy.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Natayla. How are you." I asked

"Been good. SO I over heard something and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Sure. What's up."

"I over heard one the girls said she heard The Shield boys talking and apparently one of them knows you."

"The Shield? Are they those guys you call them the hounds of justice."

"Yup. So which one do you know?" She asked

"I don't know any of them. I haven't even met them yet."

"Oh. That's weird. Anyways it's probably a false alarm. I gotta go see you later." She said and walk away. The Shield. I heard they were not someone to mess with. They weak havoc around here in the WWE. I was finally finish for tonight and headed out.

"Leaving Lily?" Stephanie asked

"Sure am boss. I will see you tomorrow." I said

"Okay drive safe and have a good night." She said and walk away. I smiled and started to head to my car but stop in my tracks and curse. I forgot my cell phone back in the locker room. I ran back and look around and found it.

"Thank god." I said and place it in my bag. I was about to turn around when I heard my name.

"Hello Lee Lee."

I froze in my spot. No one called me that besides one man. I turn around and there he stood, the one man I have only loved, my ex boyfriend, Roman Reigns.

* * *

So I kept it there. Should I finish?

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter Two: Hunt Her Down

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Lily Pov:

I stood there and stare at Roman. I couldn't believe he was here. The only man I ever loved was here in front of me. I haven't seen him in over eight years.

"I knew it was you. I had to ask around first but I just had to get a better look." He said

"What are you doing here, Roman. I said

"I work here. I'm a wrestler now." He said.

"What happened with football?" I asked.

"That didn't work out. I wanted to do something different." He said. My eyes moved over him. He look different. He lost weight and his hair was long. He looks built and is that a tattoo I see.

"Lee. Lee." He said and I shook my head and look up at him. He was smiling. After everything he put me through, he has the balls to smile. No. I was supposed to be mad at him. He left me. He broke my heart. I walk over to him and suddenly slap him across the face.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his face.

"That was for leaving me." I said and suddenly kick him in the private parts. Roman groan and fell to the ground holding his nuts.

"And that was for breaking my heart, you asshole." I said and left the locker room. I smiled and walk towards my car. As I started to drive away I remember that I was gonna be working around Roman. Shit. I'm totally fucking screw.

* * *

Roman Pov:

Fuck. First she slaps me and then kicks me in the balls. God. My. Balls. I tried to get up but I was in so much pain. I suck it up anyways and head out the girls locker room and head to the men's locker room. I walk inside and groan in pain. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were there and they look at me when I came inside.

"Dude. What happen to you?" Seth asked

"I got kick in the balls. That's what."

"Shit man, what did you and Summer Rae fight about now.?" Dean asked

"Me and Summer didn't fight. My ex kick me in the balls."

"Okay so which ex did this to you?" Seth asked

"Remember the girl I told you both about." I said

"Yeah the one you left for football." Seth said

"Well she is here and is the new clothes designer."

"Wait. The clothes designer?" Seth asked

"Yeah. Lily Abbott is my ex." I said. Suddenly Dean and Seth laugh and I just glare at them, "Guys this isn't funny."

"No it's hilarious." Seth said and laugh. Dean grab an ice pack and toss it to me.

"Better put those are your nuts Roman." He said and snicker.

"I hate you two." I said and walk into the back and change.

"Hey maybe you should find out where she is living and go there now." Seth said

"I have no way of finding her."

"I have a way." Dean said

"You do? How?" I asked

"You leave that up to me. I will be right back." Dean said and left. I look over at Seth and he shrug his shoulders.

* * *

Lily Pov:

I finally arrived home. I got out of my car fast and headed inside. I slam my front door and headed to the kitchen. I opened some cupboards, slamming to be exact.

"Lily what is with the slamming doors."

"Do we have alcohol anywhere." I asked.

"Yeah. In the fridge."

"Oh right." I said and look in the fridge. I grab some vodka and started drinking it from the bottle. I look over at my roommates Katy and Brooke and they were looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"No." I said

"Bad day at work?" Katy asked

"You can say that."

"We have all night. Talk to us."

"Roman." I said

"Um, the ex boyfriend who left you to become a football player." Brooke asked

"Yes him. He was at work today."

"Oh. Was he there to watch the WWE." Katy asked

"No. Worse. He works for the WWE."

"Shut up. Are you serious?"

"Yes. I was getting my phone from the locker room and he was there. He told me football wasn't for him and that he wanted to be a wrestler." I said. Suddenly Brooke turned on the TV and watch wrestling.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I have to see what this guy looks like." She said. We all sat there and watch when suddenly The Shield came on.

"Okay which one is he?" Brooke asked

"The Samoan one." I said.

"Holy shit Lily. That is your ex-boyfriend." Katy said

"Well he's different now. He didn't look like that when we were dating."

"What did he look like?" She asked. I sigh and grab a picture from my table and pass it to them, "Do not let anyone know I have that."

"Oh My God. He was a chubby dude." Katy said as her and Brooke laugh.

"Don't make fun." I said and grab the picture from them.

"What are you gonna do? I mean you'll be working around Roman now." Katy said

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do. All I know is that I have to stay away from him."

* * *

Roman Pov:

"I found her address." Dean said and walk inside the locker room, waving a paper in the air.

"You did?" I asked and grab the paper out of Dean hands. I look down at the paper and saw she was living near the beach area of Miami, "How did you find her address."

"I have an Uncle on the Miami police unit. He helps me sometimes."

"Your Uncle is my hero." Seth said. Dean push Seth playfully then started wrestling.

"Seriously can't you two not wrestle once." I said and grab my bag.

"Wait up man. Were coming with you." Dean said

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because your our brother man. We stick together." Seth said.

"Plus we wanna see if she kicks you in the balls again." Dean said

"Yeah." Seth said. I just rolled my eyes and push them both playfully.

"You two better behave." I said and walk out the locker room.

"We always are." Dean said. We all got to our cars and follow each other to Lily home.

Lily Pov:

Me Brooke and Katy were watching some tv and drinking some booze.

"I'm so drunk." I said

"You wouldn't be drunk if it wasn't for your ex."

"Yeah. Stupid Handsome Roman." I said. Suddenly there was a knock on their door.

"Did you invite someone over?" I asked them. They both shook their heads no. I frown and got up and answer the door. Big mistake that was. Standing on the other side was Roman and his friends Dean and Seth.

"Roman." I yelled and shut the door in his face. My roommates got up and stood in front of me. I can't believe he's here. How did he find out where I lived.

"Open up Lily. I'm not leaving until you do." He said. Lily look at her roommates and ran to her room and shut the door.

"What do we do?" Katy asked.

"I say answer the door." Brooke said and opened the door. Roman frown and look at Brooke and Katy.

"Your not Lily." He said

"Nope. We're her roommates. I'm Katy, this is Brooke. You're the ex." Katy said.

"Yes. I'm Roman. These are my best friends, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose."

"Hello beautiful." Seth said and grab Katy hand and kiss it. Katy blush and smiled at Seth.

"Hi." She said. Dean, Brooke and Roman rolled their eyes.

"Why must you always flirt." Dean said.

"You do it too." Seth said.

"As much as I loved to watch you two flirt, I have an ex to deal with." Roman said and walk straight into the apartment. Brooke look over at Dean and smiled.

"How much you wanna bet they make up and fuck like bunnies?" She asked. Dean look at her with wide eyes and smirk.

"Or maybe they will just talk." Katy said.

* * *

Lily Pov:

I sat on my bed when suddenly I heard a bang on my door.

"Open up Lily." Roman yelled. My eyes widen and I got up and answer the door.

"Did my roommates let you in? I'm gonna kill them." I said and tried to walk by but he grab me and pulled us back into my room. He shut the door behind us and push me against the door lightly.

"That stunt back at the locker room was not cool." He said

"Let me go or I will do it again." I said and glare at him.

"I don't wanna fight with you okay and, are you drunk?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am." I said and push him but he wouldn't budge. Of course he couldn't. Look at him Lily. He's built. He's got muscles. He's...No. No Lily. Don't. Go. There.

"I want you to leave Roman." I said.

"No. We need to talk." He said

"I have nothing to said to you." I said and push him away again. He finally let go and I push past him, but suddenly I felt his hands on me and he push me down on my bed.

"Get off of me." I said and try to kick him in the balls again but he stop me.

"Stop. I don't wanna fight with you Lily. I just want you to hear me out." He said. I close my eyes and started to feel the tears coming, "Lee Lee." He said and wipe the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Why? Why did you leave me." I asked and cried some more, "You broke my heart." I said and punch at his chest. Roman grab my hands and hold them down.

"I didn't wanna leave you Lee Lee. I just had so much going on." He said. Lily crawl from under him and move away from him.

"What was more important than me? Your stupid football."

"No. You were important to me. It's just hard for me to explain."

"Then try to explain this to me." I asked. Suddenly Roman phone went off and he answer it.

"Hello. Yes. Alright babe. I'm coming home now." He said and hung up. Babe? He's with someone?

"Your with someone?" I asked.

"I am." He said

"How long have you two been together?" I asked

"Two years now." He said

"Good for you. Look I think it's best if we stay away from each other. Especially at work."

"Sounds good to me. Have a great life Lily." He said and walk out her door.

"Goodbye Roman."

* * *

What did you think?

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Bumping Into Each Other

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Roman Pov:

The next day I was at the gym with the boys. I still couldn't get my mind off of Lily.

"So you gonna tell us what happen last night." Dean asked

"Nothing happen. I wanted to talk to her but she just wouldn't listen to me. Didn't help that Summer Rae called me."

"You didn't give her an explanation about why you left her."

"Look I tried okay. She wants me to stay away from her." I said

"That means she knows you are with Summer."

"Yeah. Summer called me when I was in her room." I said and

"And you just left." Seth asked

"Yes." I said, "Look she is in the past now. It's over between me and Lily. My focus is on Summer Rae now." I lied. I will always care for Lily but I know deep down inside I have lost her forever.

"Hey listen were hanging out with some buddies after the show tonight, you wanna go and take your mind off Lily?" Dean asked

"Actually yeah. That sounds good. I'm gonna bring Summer."

"Aw come on man. It's just the boys tonight." Dean said.

"I can't say no to her Dean. Besides don't you have a thing for Brooke."

"What? Lily friend? No way."

"Man cut the bullshit, you were all over her when Rome was talking with Lily." Seth said

"Oh yeah, what about you and Katy dude." Dean said

"What about us?" Seth asked

"You were flirting with her last night, 'Oh Katy, sweet Katy." Dean said, mocking Seth. Roman watch them both and chuckled.

"What's so funny? You got your balls kick by your ex." Seth said

"Ha ha bro." Roman said and push him playfully.

"Okay fine you can bring Summer but I'm bringing a girl as well." Dean said

"Me too." Seth piped in.

"Fine but don't let it be Katy and Brooke. If they come so will Lily."

"Dude you have nothing to worry about." Dean said

* * *

Lily Pov:

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. Why did I drink so much. Suddenly gasp and sat up quickly and then groan when my head hurt.

"Fuck that hurt." I said. Roman. That's why I was drinking. He was here last night. He wanted to talk. But why? He should have told me that night he broke up with me. He was seeing someone too. I groan and grab my head.

"Lily wake up." Brooke yelled and pounded on my door.

"Give me a second." I yelled. I pulled my blankets off me and grab my robe, putting on and answering my door, "Did you really have to yell? I have a huge headache."

"Well that's your fault for drinking hard liquor last night." Brooke said and walk into my room along with Katy.

"Never let me drink like that again. No matter what." I said and flop down on my bed.

"So how did things go last night." Brooke asked

"With what?" I asked

"With Roman. When he left here last night he look pretty mad."

"Can we not talk about Roman please." I said and rub my head.

"No. We are gonna talk about this." Brooke said

"Look we yell at each other, words were said, his girlfriend called and he left."

"Wait. His girlfriend? He's with someone." Katy asked

"Yup. She called him last night. After he was done he left." I said and look down at my lap.

"Lily there is something else." Brooke said

"What? No there isn't."

"Your not telling us something. Spill it."

"I kinda don't Roman to stay away from me and he agree." I said and look at my friends. Their were not saying anything and look shock.

"Girls, say something."

"I do not know what to say."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It's better this way. Look I'm gonna go for a shower and head to the gym."

"Okay. Oh by the way were going to a party tonight, you wanna come?" Brooke asked

"Yeah. Sure but I'm not gonna drink a lot."

"Okay. Talk to you later." Katy said and left.

"You wanna talk about anything were here for you." Brooke said, hug me and left. I headed to the bathroom and shut the door. I ran the water for my shower, stripping my clothes off and got inside. My mind started going to Roman and what he said last night. He was really serious about staying out of my life. Was I wrong to say it to him as well? God why did he have to come back into my life.

* * *

Roman Pov:

"Man you have worked out for at least three hours now. Maybe you should stop." Dean said

"I will stop when I'm ready." I said.

"Well me and Seth are heading out. We'll see you at the party tonight."

"Alright." I said. I continue to workout out but all I could think about was Lily. She still look amazing. And she was cute last night. Drunk Lily was adorable. Wait. No. I'm with Summer I can't be thinking about her like this. I suddenly frown when I heard whistles and cat calls. I look up and watch Lily walk in. What the hell was she doing here? I watch her go through the locker room so I followed her. This time I waited for her outside, instead of going in. When she came out I grab her, and hide in the corner where no one can see us.

"Roman? What are you doing here?" She asked

"Me? What are you doing here? You stalking me now."

"What? Are you fucking crazy. I came to work out. I didn't know you were gonna be here." She yelled. Some people were walking by and notice us. I grab her hand again and pulled her into another room, closing the door behind us.

"One more time, why are you here?" I asked

"You know what I'm so sick of your games, I'm out of here." She said and turn to leave but he stop her. She jump when he touch her and she turn around to face him.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." I said. She look into my eyes and she look frighten.

"Roman your scaring me." She said. Roman sigh and let go of her and back away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just have a lot on my mind."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just having problems with Summer. Look I gotta go." I said but she grab my hand.

"Roman, talk to me."

"I don't wanna upset you by talking about Summer." I said.

"Oh. Alright."

"Later." I said and headed out.

* * *

Lily Pov:

Of course Roman had to be here. This day couldn't get any worst. I said fuck it to the gym and decided to go back home. When I arrived I heard music blaring. I walk inside and Brooke and Katy, trying some clothes on.

"Hello." I yelled. They didn't hear me, So I went over and turn the music off. They turn around and smiled.

"Lily. Hi. Your home."

"Obviously. You girls having fun." I asked

"Yeah. So the party is gonna be starting soon. Go get ready so we can leave." Katy said.

"Okay. Chill." I said and grab a drink from the fridge.

"How was the gym?" Brooke asked

"I didn't work out because I bump into Roman."

"What happened?" Brooke asked

"Nothing. I'm gonna go get ready." I said and headed to my room. I decided to wear my favorite dress. It was a short light blue dress. I also want to wear my pretty shoes with it. Once I was done I headed back out to meet the girls.

"Wow girl. You are gonna picked up someone tonight looking like that."

"I don't wanna pick up anyone. I'm just there to have fun. Not get laid." I said. We all finish getting ready and headed to the party. When we got there my mouth drop. There was a lot of people and the party was being held at a house that look like a mansion.

"Girls whose house is this." I asked

"Well see um it's um." Katy stutter.

"Okay what are you two hiding from me."

"Last night when you and Roman were talking, Dean and Seth invited us to this party and well we agree." Brooke said.

"Okay." I said, "But you two seemed nervous to tell me."

"It's because we didn't want to tell you whose house this is." Brooke said

"Whose house is this?" I asked.

"It's mine."

I turned around and saw Dean, Seth and Roman standing there in front of me. Oh Crap.

* * *

What ya think?

R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4: Party TimeThe Truth

I wanna say thank you to everyone who is reading this and

for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Lily stood there and stare at Roman. She didn't know this was his house. She look back and her friends then back at Roman.

"Come on girls, let's party." She said and grab Katy and Brooke. We dance a little and then grab some drinks.

"Were sorry we kept this from you. We wanted you to come out with us."

"Brooke is right. If you knew this was Roman party, you wouldn't have come." Katy said. Suddenly Seth came up to them and wrap his arm around Katy.

"Hello Ladies." Seth said and kiss Katy cheek.

"Come dance with me." Seth asked Katy. She agree and they went to dance.

"What is going on with those two?" Lily asked

"I have no idea." Brooke said and frown when she saw Dean dancing with some girl. Lily notice and laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Brooke asked

"Girl if you like him go dance with him." Lily said

"What? I don't like Dean." She lied.

"Then stop watching them if you don't." Lily said. Brooke huff and walk away. Lily just laugh and took a sip of her drink. Suddenly some slow song came on and she look at the dance floor and saw Roman and his girlfriend dancing. Lily kept her eyes on them. Roman look up and saw her. He kept his eyes on Lily while he danced with his girl. It hurt like hell watching him with another woman. She couldn't watch any longer so she grab a bottle of alcohol and walk away. She went upstairs and found a room. She walk inside and close the door behind her. She look around and laugh. She walk into Roman room.

"Of course I had to walk into his room." She said and took a gulp of her liquor. Lily look around and saw some pictures in Roman room. She saw some pictures of Roman with his family and friends but there was one picture that caught her eye, it was a picture of her and Roman with their friends. Why does he still have this picture? And why was it on his table? Lily pick it up and look at it. Roman was chubby and I had blonde hair back in the day.

"What went wrong? We were so happy." She said out loud. Lily placed the picture back down and walk over to the door and opened it to get some air. I stand on the balcony and look at the view. From where I stood you can see a lake. Lily heard the bedroom door opened and she knew exactly who it was.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with your girlfriend." Lily said

"She had to go home." Roman said and stand beside her. He look down and saw the bottle of liquor in her hands.

"Do you mind if I have some." He asked pointing to the bottle. Lily shook her head and pass it to him. Roman took a big gulp and pass it back to Lily.

"So you enjoying the party?" He asked

"Yeah. It's awesome."

"So I saw Seth and Katy leave the party." Roman said

"Yeah I think those two like each other." Lily said

"I can't say the same for Dean and Brooke." Roman said and laugh.

"Why did something happen?" She asked

"They were fighting. Brooke threw her drink in Dean face and left." He said which made Lily laugh.

"I had a talk with her tonight. She said she doesn't like Dean but I know when she is lying." She said. Roman look over and Lily and smiled.

"I miss this you know." Roman said.

"Miss what?" She asked

"Us talking like we use too."

"Yeah but things change Roman. We aren't the same people we use to be back then." Lily said and walk away from him.

"Lily, I'm still that same guy you loved eight years ago."

"No. You're not. I miss the Roman who took me to my favorite movies. I miss the Roman who would laugh at some stupid joke I told and would still love me no matter what. I miss the Roman who would lie down with me and listen to me talk about my day but most of all I miss the Roman I fell in love with eight years ago." Lily said and started crying.

"I'm still him Lee Lee." Roman said and walk towards her.

"Why did you leave? Was it me?" She asked

"No. God no. I loved you so much Lee Lee."

"Then why did you leave? Please explain this to me." She said and wipe her tears away.

"You're gonna be mad at me if I tell you this."

"Please tell me." She said. Roman walk over to his bed and sat down. Lily did the same and join him.

"I didn't leave you because of football. Yes I went and play it but something else was up."

"What is it Roman?" She asked

"It was Amy."

"Your sister? What about her?" Lily asked

"She was sick Lee Lee." He said and he can feel the tears coming.

"Sick how Roman." She asked

"She had cancer." He said and Lily gasp.

"What? Is she okay? Is she." She asked and Roman started crying. Lily knew right there his sister was gone.

"She last long until last year. It came back and she couldn't fight it this time." He said and cover his face with his hands. Lily hated seeing Roman like this and wrap her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Rome." She said and cried with him.

"I just wanted to get her help and I couldn't. Why did this happen to her. It should have been me instead." He said. Lily suddenly realize he left her cause of his sister and got up. Roman look up at Lily and frown.

"Why didn't you tell me she was sick. I could have been there for you."

"I didn't want you to see her that way. She was so thin and pale."

"I still could have been there for you." She said and cried. Roman got up and hug her. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you Lee Lee. I'm sorry." He said. Lily look up into his eyes and Roman look down at hers.

"I never stop loving you. I still do." She said. Roman touch her face with his hand and that's when Lily kiss him. Roman felt her lips against his. They were so soft. Roman pulled away from the kiss and sigh.

"Lily your drunk." He said

"I don't care. I want you Rome." She said and kiss him again. Roman moans against her lips and picks her up. He carries her to the bed and lies her down and they kiss some more. Roman went for her neck and kiss it. Suddenly he heard soft snores and look down and Lily. She fell asleep. Roman smiled and kiss her forehead. He put some blankets on her and went downstairs so he can kick people out and go to sleep himself. He's got a lot to think about in the morning.

* * *

What did you think?

R&R Please.


End file.
